Imaginary Friend
by MaplePucks
Summary: All Arthur wants is quiet study time in the library, however is quickly interrupted by...who? Someone who looks an awful lot like his best friend Alfred. Ruddy twat never even mentioned having a brother, much less a twin. The Englishman soon strikes up a friendship with the Canadian, against Alfred's wishes. What secret is this shy boy hiding away? *MapleTea, sexual themes*
1. Study Time

**Hi there! This is my first (possibly only but hey never know) MapleTea! It's a prize for a Deviant after she won first in a contest I held. **

**I'm having a lot of fun with this fic, it will most likly be 4-5 parts longs. I at least have 4 planned out right now. I shall see where the plot takes me! **

**Enjoy! Comment please! **

* * *

Carefully so as not to disturb either his roommate or the nosey American living across the hall, Arthur shut his dorm door with a small snap. It was late at night and he had class the next day but this was the only opportunity he had to study. Both of his best friends made it almost impossible during the day to get a decent study session in, being so loud and obnoxious. If he wanted any hope of passing upcoming exams, the library late at night was his only choice. Sighing heavily, he shouldered his books and set off down the hall.

Fortunately for him, he didn't pass any one while on his way. He had a spotless record to take care of and wandering the halls late would not do him any favors.

Having gotten to the library with no problems, he went and settled himself on the floor in his favorite section. It wasn't academic but it made him more at home. Surrounded by fantasy, science fiction and adventure books, Arthur pulled his large history textbook out of his satchel and began to study.

It only took him a few minutes to figure out he wasn't alone. Someone in the next row over was making noises. Loud noises. Distracting noises. Arthur grit his teeth and tried to stay focused. Who else on earth would be in the library at this ungodly hour? Further to that, who else but Arthur sat in the middle of a section on the floor to study? Surely anyone else would have chosen to sit at one of the many desks. He tried his best to stay focused on some notes about a battle between the French and English but the noises were all he could focus on.

Finally slamming his book closed, Arthur jumped up and walked heatedly to the next row over to accost the noise maker.

"Oi! I'm trying to study and I can't concentrate with you making all this bloody rack…et?" He started angrily but it slowly turned to confusion when he glanced at the man sitting on the floor who looked like his best friend Alfred. Though this man was different. His eyes were a purple color, his glasses slightly rounder, his blond hair longer but slightly unkempt with one random curl springing from it and he was undoubtedly thinner. Not that Alfred was fat, this boy just looked healthier. Either way, Arthur had never seen him before. The boy gasped and jerked his head up toward Arthur, clearly surprised.

"Y-you can hear me? A-and see me?" He asked softly. Arthur thought that was an odd reaction to the situation but glared at him nonetheless.

"Of course I can bloody hear and see you, I'm neither deaf nor blind!" He spat, almost insulted that this boy he had never met could make such a rude comment against him. He pointed his finger at him roughly, "Who are you? New student? You should know it's against the rules to be out late at night, it could get you into trouble." Arthur stated matter-of-factly if not hypocritically. The boy sighed.

"No I'm not a new student but I'm not surprised you don't know who I am," He said quietly. He sat up straighter and smiled at Arthur. "I'm Matthew Williams, Alfred's older brother, nice to finally meet you Arthur." He said.

Alfred's older brother? Arthur blinked in confusion, his friend had never even mentioned having a brother. That and they had completely different last names, Alfred's being Jones. Arthur stumbled a bit not sure what to do with the new information he had just been given. He felt it rude to ignore the boy now but he did have studying to get done. He shook his head and scoffed.

"Alright likewise but be that as it may, I request that you pipe down. My exam is not going to study for its self and I need all the quiet study time I can get." He said, staring curiously as the young man seemed to relax a bit. He pulled his own books further into him and nodded.

"I'm sorry eh. Not use to people being able to hear or see me," He laughed quietly. "I promise, I'll be quiet from now on." He said giving Arthur a very sad looking smile before returning to his own notes.

Arthur walked away, slightly unnerved by the brief encounter. That boy was certainly odd and had Arthur's interest peaked. He may look like Alfred but Arthur could tell he was very different, someone intriguing. He wished he could go and talk to him more, find out why he was here studying late at night like him or how come he felt like he was always unnoticed and unheard. The boy honestly made Arthur kind of sad, he thought as he settled himself back in his own section.

After a few hours, Arthur tiredly packed up his belongings and made his way out of the library to go to bed. Looking back, he saw that Matthew was still buried deep as ever in his notes. The boy showed no signs of leaving anytime soon and Arthur was even more curious. However, he was exhausted and needed sleep. He left the library and returned, unnoticed, to his dorm and fell asleep soundly shortly after not giving Matthew another thought.

The next morning, sitting with his best friends Alfred and roommate Francis at breakfast, Arthur tiredly stabbed his fork into his pancake. Sleep had come late and the day early. Just how many more late night sessions would he be able to cram in before he keeled? Arthur sighed, this wasn't going to last long.

Creature of comfort, Arthur sipped at his hot tea and felt himself brighten a bit with the hot liquid. Let Francis and Alfred have their ruddy coffee, he thought, nothing beat a good cup of tea in the morning. After a few more sips, he felt inclined to begin conversation with Alfred, who was busy shoving as much bacon as he could into his mouth.

"Oi, for starters, this isn't a race and no one is planning on stealing your fried bits of fat. Stop packing it in." Arthur said roughly. He watched Alfred swallow hard and bit back a laugh as he choked slightly, causing him to reach for his orange juice first and then his coffee. Greedy git, Arthur thought. He sighed and picked up his conversation again, "Secondly, it's quite ungentlemanly and poor friend etiquette not to tell us that you have an older brother that attends this school. The least you could have done is introduce us to avoid possible embarrassment." He finished in a huff, taking a small bite of his pancake. Francis groaned.

"Mon Dieu, you mean zhere are two of zhem 'ere? Did zhe other just transfer in? Certainly we would 'ave noticed anozer village idiot by now." Francis said looking from Arthur to Alfred. The man seemed to think for a moment and then Francis and Arthur could clearly see the light bulb going off in his head. He perked up and smiled brightly, snapping his fingers together.

"Oh yea! I do have a big brother that goes here! Totally forgot about him! Huh, whadaya know." He said in an awed tone of voice. Arthur looked at him in shock.

"You…you forgot you had a brother? Alfred, that's a new level of twat I didn't even think you could reach." Arthur shook his head at his brain dead friend. Maybe he just didn't like his older brother? Arthur took a thoughtful sip of tea, still that wasn't much of an excuse. Arthur wasn't exactly on brotherly love terms with his brothers either but he hadn't forgotten about them. He took another stab of pancake as Alfred launched into an explanation for his daftness.

"Hey! In my defense we almost never talk! He's awful quiet and keeps to himself. Technically he's my half bro by marriage." Alfred said forcefully, shoving more bacon into his mouth. "Why da sudden interest in mah fam'ly trwee? He tried to ask through his mouth full of food. Francis made a disgusted noise at the American and turned to Arthur.

"Oui, I would like to know zhe answer to zhat as well mon ami. 'ow do you know 'e 'as a brother? " Francis asked. Arthur bristled slightly, this situation needed to be treated with some tact. It was obvious he could tell them why he had been studying in the library. It was their fault after all but a gentleman never placed blame on others. He set his half-drunk cup of tea down and puffed out his chest in dignity.

"I met him last night in the library. He was sitting in a book section studying." Arthur said. He tried to recall the section, he wasn't sure but he thought it was the action and international mystery novels. Interesting. Arthur shook out of his thoughts and expected his friends to throw question after question at him. To his surprise, Francis merely sipped his coffee and Alfred shrugged.

"Yea, he has weird tendencies like that." Alfred said nonchalantly, grabbing even more bacon. Weird? Arthur echoed in his head. He shook his head, silently wishing Alfred would choke again, this is why he didn't tell his friends what he did at night. Francis let out a loud, sudden laugh.

"Well, I for one refuse to believe you. 'e must be anozer one of your imaginary friends Arthur." He proclaimed, quiet loudly much to Arthur embarrassment making other heads turn their way for a moment. The gentleman spit into his tea in surprise. Alfred just admitted to have a brother, there was no need to lie about it. He stared at the Frenchman incredulously.

"Come again Frog?" Arthur asked angrily. Francis winked and stared over at Alfred.

"Alfred may be dumb as a bag of 'ammers but I refuse to believe zhe older brother of this sexy man," He cooed reaching over to stroke the side of Alfred's face affectingly. "'as slipped by unnoticed by me." He said, sweeping his hand up into Alfred's hair. Arthur watched as Alfred leaned into Francis's touch for a moment before pulling away with his loud obnoxious laugh.

"You best be careful! Didn't Mathias threaten to break your fingers the next time he caught you touching me?" Alfred chuckled, swallowing his food staring into Francis's eyes playfully. Francis gave a small gentle smile.

"Oui but you said it yourself, 'e 'as to catch me first." He whispered, moving his hand down to Alfred's inner thigh, making him bristle but not protest from what Arthur could see. Francis grit his teeth and leaned in so that his face was inches from Alfred's. "Non?" He said gently. Arthur looked on as he did something under the table that made Alfred jump but emit a small low whine of pleasure.

Arthur slammed his tea down and grabbed his satchel off the floor, slinging it onto his shoulder in disgust. He gave them both an evil glare, "Really Francis? At breakfast no less, have you no shame? And Alfred, to go along with it? Save your lechery for later, in private." He huffed, sliding his chair back under the table. "On that perverse note, I will take my leave. See you both in class later." He called behind him as he exited the dining hall.

It wasn't that he minded the overt sexual display, living with Francis made them a daily occurrence, Arthur was frustrated by their lack of compassion for others. His mind turned over all the new information, Matthew was bothering him. How is it that his own brother had forgotten him and he gone unnoticed by the school flirt? This boy was intriguing Arthur more and more he thought as he made his way to his first class.

Later that day as Arthur sat bored in his upper level history class (one Francis and Arthur had no hope of ever getting into), listening to the professor prattle on, he took a glance around at his fellow students. They seemed to be as bored as he was in here. Eduard was hastily scribbling notes Arthur knew for a fact he wouldn't need. The Albino boy Gilbert and his brother Ludwig looked like they were deep in quiet conversation. A war role playing game strategy session no doubt, Arthur thought. Ivan and his sister sat off the side, staring into space. Arthur shivered, those guys were a creepy bunch.

He almost turned back to his notes when he had to do a double take. There. Right there. He had almost missed him in his scan. Matthew sat off in the corner alone. How had Arthur not noticed him before? Had he always been there? Arthur sighed, maybe he was no better than Francis and Alfred. He continued to stare, Matthew seemed like the only one mildly engaged in the lesson. A small smile was across his face as he took notes. The smile wasn't as sad as last nights, in fact Arthur could swear it was almost eager. The Brit found himself become more intrigued than ever.

_Right_, Arthur thought setting his pen on the desk giving up on notes. _If he's in the same class as I am then that gives me a reason to talk to him._

_Tonight, if he comes to the library, I'll study with him._


	2. Notes

Resisting the strong urge to let out a yell of triumph, Arthur let himself slip into the school's library quietly. He did let a broad, cocky grin spread across his face, however. For the second night in a row, making it undetected undercover of darkness through the halls was a great achievement for him. Plus, he had given his two friends the slip again. Francis never even stirred when he left their room. Arthur smiled, breaking the rules, if only marginally, was proving to be fun.

That elation stayed with him until he made his way over to a certain section of books. Rounding the corner, his smile faltered as disappointment sunk in. Matthew wasn't there studying this night.

Checking his watch, Arthur nodded to himself. He was slightly earlier then he had been the night before. But hadn't Matthew already been there, already deep into his studying? It was hard to tell, Arthur had been so focused on getting to his section to study, he hadn't noticed. Sighing, Arthur moved back over to his section. He settled himself so that he would have a clear view of the door. There. When Matthew came in, he would see him and be able to start a proper conversation.

After getting his books out and ready to study, he gave one last look at the door. Arthur found himself frowning, he hoped Matthew showed up tonight. He really wanted to make a better first impression. To get to know him better, maybe be his friend. Arthur smiled, he could use a new friend it seemed like they both could.

With that, he buried himself into his notes. English for now, he'd move on in a few.

A half an hour so had passed, Arthur had switched focus. He had tried to work on science for a bit but found his concentration waning. It was his worst subject after all. But fortunately, he had both his German friend Ludwig and his Japanese friend Kiku to help with that. Pulling out hi large history book, he sighed. Even though the professor was crap, history was still one of his favorite subjects.

Just as he was beginning to really get into studying, he heard it. That noise from last night! The noise Matthew had been making! Arthur looked up at the door incredulously, like it had just told him a lie. How? How had that boy slipped in unnoticed? Frustrated but trying to keep clam for appearances sake, Arthur stuffed his belongings into his bag and got up off the floor. Brushing himself off and straighten his uniform, Arthur made his way over.

Sure enough, when he rounded the corner, he found Matthew sitting on the floor studying. He didn't even bother to look up. Arthur was annoyed at himself but cleared his throat, earning a somewhat satisfying head snap his direction from Matthew.

"So, what did you think of Professor Mud-for-Brains lecture today? Personally, I think he's gone a bit too far south and needs to just retire. Do us all a favor." Arthur said, sitting down across from Matthew. All the boy did was stare in shock. Pulling his books closer to him, Matthew frowned.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to disturb you again! I wasn't even sure you were here tonight. Please forgive me." Matthew said quietly. Pausing only for a split second while pulling out his text book again, Arthur quickly recovered. But he did stop to think that the boy was strange, although he still felt sad for some reason. He cracked his book open on his lap.

"All is well Matthew, no harm done. Now, I believe I just asked you a question. What did you think of today's lesson?" Arthur asked again. Matthew bristled and seemed to sink into the book shelf, wide eyed.

"I –I don't know-I suppose it was ok." He stuttered. Arthur tutted at him and pointed his pen at him in a playful way.

"oh come now, I saw you taking notes in class, you were enjoying his lecture." He said. Matthew gasped but then sighed and looked up to Arthur.

"I have an interest in the unit we are studying, not so much the professor." He said quietly. Arthur cocked his head to the side with curiosity.

"War of 1812? You have an interest in that?" He asked. Matthew turned a bright shade of red and nodded.

"Yes, it's why I was in-" He stopped himself and shook his head, waving his hands in front of him. "N-never mind! Let's get back to studying, eh?" And with that, he promptly buried his head into his notebook, blocking further attempts at conversation.

Arthur sat there blinking, feeling slightly dejected by the boy. Had he said something offensive to him? While he certainly hoped not, Arthur was getting the feeling that his second impression had been no better than his first. He wanted to ask more questions but didn't want to push the boy further than he already had. His goal was to get the boy to like him, not think he was an annoying nuisance.

Continuing on with his own notes, Arthur eyed the boy wearily. They may be brothers but Alfred and Matthew here two very different people.

The next day at lunch, Arthur greedily, in almost Alfred fashion, piled his plate high with food. Due to the late night studying session with Matthew (who had remained silent), Arthur overslept breakfast and nearly missed his first class. Very unlike him. He'd have to be more careful about his time. Sighing, he took a bite of sandwich, yes late nights at the library definitely would not last long.

Within seconds of devouring most of his food, Arthur felt like he was being watched. Studied actually, like he was under a microscope . Peering over the edge of his soda cup as he took a sip, he found the culprits. Alfred and Francis were both staring at him with interest. Choosing to ignore his audience for moment, Arthur drained his cup and ate another half of sandwich. After he had finished that, he grabbed a napkin and dabbed it at his mouth.

"May I help you gentleman?" He asked, quite irritated with both of their rudeness. Alfred just continued to stare.

"Dude, you look like hell." Alfred bluntly commented. This did not surprise Arthur. One of Alfred's more redeeming qualities was that he was very honest. He was surprised that his face was apparently showing the effects of little sleep after just two days of the behavior though. That was disconcerting. To his annoyance, Francis nodded in agreement.

"Oui, 'e was out late again. When I awoke for my 1am smoke break, 'e was gone from 'is bed. For zhe second night in a row." Francis said winking at Arthur. The Briton grit his teeth and slammed the napkin down on the table.

"Oi! I have told you before, git, if you're going to smoke, carry your lazy ass outside. I do not want to smoke in our room! You make me smell of an ash tray all the time!" He angrily said. Francis just waved the order away, as he always did. Luckily, Alfred spook up or Arthur might have forgot he was a gentleman and launched himself across the table.

"Wha-ho! Late night huh? Who were you out with? Gil again? Shame shame, I warned ya he's trouble. Gonna get your wings clipped little Birdie." Alfred quipped playfully, wagging a finger at him. It was all Arthur could do to keep his composure in check. His knuckles grew white as he clenched his fist.

"You know full well Gil and I split amicably a few months ago. I was not out with Gilbert." Arthur said smartly, as if to end the conversation entirely. That did not stop Alfred, who opened his mouth again, no doubt to make another false accusation. Arthur held up his hand to stop him. "If you must know, I was at the library again, studying. With your brother." He said folding his arms across his chest.

To his surprise, both of his friends just groaned and rolled their eyes. Francis placed his head in his hand, propped up on his elbow.

"Mon ami, zhere is no need to lie. You do realize pretending to be out with an imaginary friend is worse zhen actually saying you were out alone, oui?" Francis said, staring at him, almost bored. For a split second, Arthur lost his nerve and chucked a piece of bread left over from his sandwich at him. The offending starch hit him right between the eyes.

"Twat! Why would Alfred admit to having a brother if I was just making things up?" Arthur asked angrily, losing his patience. Francis merely looked over to the man who was currently stuffing his face with fries.

"'e is just playing along. Alfred does not wish to 'urt your feelings, it is just easier for 'im to say 'e 'as a brother." Francis said, reaching over to touch him again. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Let's not repeat yesterday's breakfast shall we? Idiot." Arthur spat, calming down just slightly when Alfred pulled away from his touch this time. It was only because he was concentrating on draining his cup of soda in large gulps but it made Arthur rather smug. After letting out an obnoxious burp that made Francis cringe away, Alfred looked over to Arthur and just stared.

"What's your fascination with my brother? Why do you keep bothering him?" Alfred asked almost rudely. Despite being somewhat shocked at his tone, this coming from the brother who forgot he had a brother, Arthur remained focused. He wanted some answers about the mysterious boy.

"I am not bothering him, we are in the same history class. We are studying together." Arthur vehemently said, clinging on to the one excuse he had to even be able to approach the bay. Pushing his plate aside, he earnestly looked at Alfred. "Why is he so shy? He doesn't seem to talk much." He asked. Alfred merely pushed his plate away as well sighing.

"Matthew's always been that way, even since my dad married his mom. Ya see, his dad kinda vamoosed, left both him and his mom high and dry. Think that messed with him a bit." Alfred shrugged, like it wasn't a very big deal. "He's just always been shy."

Arthur let that new information process. The boys father had abandoned him? That must have been hard on him. No wonder he was shy, Arthur might be shy as well if that had happened to him. That gave him some understanding for Matthew, but he still had some questions. Taking a small sip of water to wash down the sugary soda, Arthur looked back up at him.

"Well, why does he feel he goes unnoticed? Ignoring the fact you forgot he existed, surely others must notice him. I mean, I did." Arthur asked quite curiosity. The reaction Alfred had to that question was a little unexpected. He seemed to tense up and purse his lips together. Very unlike Alfred, Arthur thought. Even Francis raised his eyebrow . Alfred cleared his throat.

"How should I know? Maybe he just fades into the background cause he's shy." Alfred offered lamely. Something was off. If Arthur didn't know any better, he could have sworn Alfred was trying to tell a lie. He wasn't doing a very good job at it wither. Arthur was way more than curious not but settled on asking a different question.

"Alright then, what about those loud noises he makes, what are they all about? Surely you must know that after living with him." Arthur asked sweetly, hoping that might settle Alfred down. It was an innocent enough question.

Instead, Alfred tensed even more and his eyes grew wide. Arthur was a little worried at this point. Just as Alfred opened his mouth to answer the question, the bell rang. Alfred snatched his bag off the floor and high trailed it out of the lunch room. Both Arthur and Francis were left blinking at each other as others filed pass. Francis just shrugged and grabbed his own bag. Giving Arthur an almost sympathetic look, he headed out.

Perplexed, Arthur began to make his own way out. That was quite an odd reaction to hi simple questions. Maybe Alfred really didn't know his brother that well, Arthur mused. Though it could be the opposite, maybe Alfred just hated his brother and really didn't want anything to do with him. Arthur shook his head, how could anybody dislike that sweet boy? It just didn't seem natural to hate someone like Matthew.

Just as Arthur turned the corner to head to his history class, he felt someone tug his arm. Turning around, he found Alfred, looking usually serious. Now Arthur found himself growing concerned. He opened his mouth to speak but Alfred just shook his head.

"Arthur, don't get to close to Matthew." Alfred simply said. Before Arthur even had time to respond, Alfred turned on his heels and was gone down the hallway.

Letting out a huff at Alfred's retreating back, Arthur was now mad. Who was Alfred to tell him who to make friends with? Further to that, to be against him making friends with his own brother. As he entered the class room, he found himself thinking Alfred definitely did not care Matthew, at all.

Instead of moving towards his regular seat, Arthur headed to the back of the room. Moving towards a certain unnoticed, quiet blond, who was hunched over his notebook already, scrawling away before the professor even started. Matthew didn't even notice Arthur approach until he plopped his satchel down and pulled the chair out to sit down.

Matthew let out a small gasp and stared wide eyed at Arthur. "What are you doing?" He whispered. Arthur chuckled quietly.

"And here you are in an upper level class, I'm simply sitting down my dear boy. Please tell me you have more brain cells then your brother." Arthur quipped at him lightly. Matthew actually made a face that said he was not amused by Arthur attempt at humor. But before he could speak again, the professor walked into the room, commanding silence.

As he did every class, the professor, who Arthur affectionately referred to as Dr. Froggy Pants most of the time, did a scan of the room to make sure everyone was there. Only today he had to pause for a brief moment. Staring at the chair that Arthur typically occupied, the professor furrowed his brow with almost concern.

"Kirkland? Has anyone seen Kirkland? It's highly unlike him to be late or missing altogether." He said. Arthur turned a shade of red and stood up, raising his hand.

"Sir, I am here." Arthur said politely enough but glanced down at Matthew, "You senile old git." He mumbled quietly under his breath. That earned a little smile from Matthew. That was progress he thought happily. The professor was clearly confused.

"Why are you-" He started but then immediately brighten when he glanced at Arthur's desk mate. "Williams! I'm so happy you could join us two days in a row! Perhaps this will become a trend? Here's hoping yes?" The barrel chested man laughed heartily. As Arthur sat down, he was amused to see Matthew turned red like he had and nod at the pompous fool.

"I hope so too, sir." Matthew replied quietly. That was an interesting response. Arthur thought vaguely, retrieving his own notebook and textbook from his bag. But it did make Arthur feel much better so he hadn't missed him at all, he just hadn't been there. At this point, the professor was practically beaming at Matthew.

"I meant to mention this yesterday but I just wanted to say that your last paper on the American Revolution and its effects on the British Empire was genius work. You will make an excellent scholar one day!" He gushed. Matthew turned a darker shade of red and sunk into his chair, much like he had tried to do last night with the book shelf.

"Thank you, sir." Was just about all he could squeak out. Arthur could have sworn he saw the relief spread over his face as Froggy went to start teaching.

As the lesson quickly turned from mildly stimulating to downright boring to the point of near death, Arthur found himself watching Matthew. The boys interest in the lesson never wavered, his pen never stopped moving across the paper. Matthew was certainly interesting. Someone Arthur was defiantly keen on getting to know. Especially after the professor's reaction to him being in class. Alfred's warning be damned, Arthur would give him a lecture on compassion for others later anyway.

Ripping a sheet of paper from his notebook, Arthur hastily scribbled a little not across the top.

_Matthew,_  
_Are you coming to the library again tonight? May I join you once more to study?_  
_Arthur_

Swiftly, he passed the note over, placing it in the middle of Matthew's notebook At first he looked slightly annoyed at being interrupted but as he read the not, his eyes widened with surprise. Arthur watched him write just a quick reply and pass it back.

_Yes, I will be there. Same time, same section. I would love to study with you._

Arthur smiled, more progress.

_That's excellent! I will see you there, Matthew!_

Once more he slid it over, thinking the note conversation was over but to his surprise, Matthew grabbed it and started writing. When he handed it to Arthur, the Briton couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

_And yes, I do think Professor Mud-For-Brains needs to retire, eh._

Just before he was about to discard the note entirely and return to trying to take his own class notes, he saw one last line. Scrawled at the bottom. When he read it, Arthur glanced over to the boy who was back to his notes, not giving him another thought at the moment. Though he couldn't see it, Arthur nodded.

_Call me Mattie._


	3. Math Problems and Shakespeare

**Hello! I'm so excited to bring y'all an Update of a story in a timely matter. I.e, the day I finish it and upload it on DA as well. Usually takes me a while to get it up on this site. But I fregunetly upload onto my DA. Check me out, I'm MaplePucks there too. **

**I hope y'all enjoy this update! Things are getting exciting! This is a 6-parter, so yay for half way there! **

**Please comment and review. You make me happy doing that. 3**

* * *

That night for some reason and, much to Arthur's frustration, Francis took an unusually long time to fall asleep. How was he supposed to sneak out of the dorm to meet Matthew if Francis wouldn't fall asleep! The Englishman supposed he could he just told his friends he was meeting the quiet boy in the library, but then again, after Alfred's warning, Arthur didn't think that was a good idea. Oh, he was still going to tell Alfred off for lack of compassion but that was going to have to wait. Arthur was too excited to talk with Matthew again tonight, he was very eager to get to know him.

Finally, Francis drifted off to sleep while muttering something in French. Arthur assumed it was something insulting towards him but couldn't care less at this point. He hastily grabbed his satchel and slipped out the door. A few more nights of this and he would be a professional aty sneaking out. The thought brought a satisfied, cocky grin to Arthur's face.

As he was locking his door, he noticed someone else exiting their room down the hallway. That was quite odd, it was too late for anyone—including himself and Mattie—to be out of the dorms. Arthur froze and squinted in the direction. He knew Ludwig visited that end of the hall but he was a stickler for rules. Even if he was out too, he'd turn Arthur into the teachers in a heartbeat. That would wouldn't go over well with the Englishman, who was still rather proud of his reputation as a model student. But after staring for a bit longer, Arthur sighed in relief. It wasn't Ludwig. Curoisty peaked, Arthur walked towards the stranger.

Wait…was that? No, Arthur thought shaking his head, why would Alfred be at this end of the hall? Arthur moved closer…hold on….was that actually…

"Matthew?" Arthur called out, perhaps a tab bit louder then he should have given the late night. The boy jumped while shutting his door and split his belongings to the floor. Arthur gasped and hurried over, he hadn't meant to scare Matthew! At first, the blond didn't stop to pick up his books but instead stared wide eyed at Arthur, breathing hard and clutching his chest.

"Ar-Arthur! I'm sorry, eh. I didn't expect…you to be…here." He said between breaths. Ver worried, Arthur picked up his books and handed them back to Matthew. He raised an eyebrow as he did.

"Why are you sorry, I should be apologizing to you! I sincerely did not mean to scare you at all!" Arthur hastily said. Matthew seemed to calm down and accepted his belongings with a faint smile.

"Don't worry aboot it, I'm just not use to people calling out my name, that's all." He breathed quietly. Turning to finished closing and locking his door, he frowned, "Just please try not to scare me again." Matthew said. Arthur could have sworn he saw a faint grimace of pain cross the boys face as he spoke. That was certainly odd but Arthur then became distracted.

"Alright, I will—Oi! You have a single room! Why must we go to the library? We should just study here! You lucky sod…" He trailed off in astonishment and jealously. It was almost an honor to have a single at this school. Arthur knew he would much prefer one to having to room with Frog-Face. To his surprise however, Matthew shook his head, and pointed across the hall.

"Not a good idea. I live across from the Vargas twins. Noisy and really extra loud when Ludwig comes for a visit." He said. Then he pointed above his room. "Up there are the Nordic students. That one from Denmark is really loud and they also really like to rearrange their furniture at all hours of the night." Matthew said, annoyance definitely in his voice. Arthur gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Yes, I could see why you get more studying done at the library." Arthur mused. As they began to walk out of the hallway, Matthew nodded and pointed to the room next to his as they passed.

"Plus, I have a connecting bathroom with Gilbert and Antonio. They have parties just aboot every weekend. And Francis comes over too. All three of them like to get really drunk, I usually end up taking care of them. Mostly Francis, who is worse at holding his alcohol then I think he wants to admit." Matthew rambled off. It was surprising to hear the boy talk so much. Even more surprising to see the faint twinge of red come to his cheeks at the mention of Francis' name. Arthur gave him a coy smile.

"Do you now? Interesting, Francis must be quite the handful. How exactly do you 'take care' of him?" Arthur asked playfully. To his amusement, Matthew turned a deeper shade of red and sputtered an answer. It almost sounded like, "not that way!" but Arthur couldn't be sure. All the same, he elbowed Matthew lightly and smiled, "You like the Frog, don't you?" He asked the shy boy. Matthew sighed and gave a small nod.

"Yes, I admit, I have a small little crush on the notorious school flirt, Francis Bonnefoy." Matthew conceded but with a small frown he added, "It would never work out between us though." Arthur was shocked that Matthew had admitted to having a crush on Francis so readily but was not shocked by the attitude Matthew had towards a possible relationship. He reached over and patted Matthew's shoulder sympathetically as they walked.

"Hey now, you never know, don't sell yourself short. I'm sure you'd make great pair." Arthur said. Of course, if the man would actually acknowledge the boy existed, then maybe they could get together. Arthur was definitely going to have words with the man for pretending Matthew was imaginary. Especially if Matthew took care of him while drunk and had a crush on the Frenchman. Matthew suddenly let out a little quiet laugh.

"It's not that at all! When he is drunk, he insists on calling me his 'Mon Petit' and he makes me call him 'Papa'. It would be just weird to date him after that." Matthew said, opening the door to the library to let Arthur in. He followed and then passed him. "Besides, no offense, but Francis is a pain in the ass." He said, moving towards his section ahead of Arthur. For a brief moment, Arthur stood their grinning broadly like an idiot.

Oh yes, Matthew and him would be getting along wonderfully.

The two settled themselves into the book section, on the floor as per usual and took out their notes. Arthur decided to work on his math work first but was soon pulling out his hair. The subject was impractical at best! Beyond basic adding, subtraction, multiplication and division, he couldn't see a point to learning it! While he angrily punched digits into a worthless calculator, he heard Matthew laugh softly.

"Having problems?" He asked in his quiet voice but Arthur definitely heard a hint of sarcasm. The Englishman very much wanted to chuck his pencil at the boy's head but only having just met him, he refrained. Instead, he rolled his eyes and sneered.

"Oh no, of course not. I'm having a jolly old time figuring out these equations!" Arthur shot back, offering his own dose of sarcasm in return. Matthew smiled and patted the empty space beside him.

"Come here, I'll help you. I'm actually very good with math, unlike my brother." Matthew said happily. The prospect of getting help from someone other the drill sergeant Ludwig made Arthur happy. He promptly scooted over without hesitation and handed his math homework to Matthew for revision.

It only took just a few moments for Arthur to realize that not only was Matthew better at math then Alfred, he was much nicer about helping him too. Where Alfred would help but laugh at him the entire time, Matthew was kind and very patient. He explained the problems in a logical way, a way Arthur could understand. He was even better tutor then then Ludwig! If this was going to be the case, Arthur foresaw many late night rendezvous in the library with Matthew, he thought smiling as the Canadian praised him for figuring out one on his own.

As they moved on to science, the other subject that caused Arthur grief, the Brit noticed something. The noises were gone. Those strange noises that had attracted Arthur to Matthew's presence in the first place. If Arthur remembered correctly, they had sounded almost like video game beeps and sound effects. Did Matthew like to play games in between subjects? Was Arthur disturbing his usual routine? He immediately felt bad. He pulled his science notebook back from Matthew and then coughed into his fist.

"You know, if you want to play your video games, don't let me stop you. Just keep the volume turned down." Arthur said nonchalantly. In return, he received a quizzical look from Matthew.

"Eh? What are you on aboot?" Matthew asked. Arthur blinked at him a few times. It was a fairly straight forward statement he had just made. Maybe he had become a tab bit oblvious living with Alfred for so long. Or maybe he just didn't want Arthur to know he played video games like his brother. Arthur smiled at that thought.

"It's perfectly fine, those noises you were making the other night, video games correct? I don't mind you playing them whilst we study, just with no volume." Arthur said. At that, Matthew strangely paled but then quickly smiled, waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh! Video games, yea! Um, I didn't bring them tonight because I knew you'd be here. I didn't want to be rude or something." He quickly responded, letting out a nervous laugh. Arthur cocked his head to the side, that was certainly an odd but in a way cute response. He smiled at the Canadian then went back to scribbling notes.

"Well, I don't mind a bit. I am good friends with your brother after all, the video game king, so don't fell as if you have to hide the fact that you like them too." Arthur replied. He saw Matthew turn a shade of red and then bury his head into his note book.

"O-Okay, I will keep that in mind." Matthew stuttered completely absorbing himself into studying after that.

Then they moved on to English work and Arthur discovered that it was Matthew's weakest subject. This made him strangely happy. Now he had a chance to help Matthew! How could someone be weak in English though, Arthur hadn't a clue. It was his favorite subject. Even Alfred was better at it then Matthew was. Arthur didn't mind though, he was actually glad he could help the boy after all the help he had just given him.

After Arthur worked Matthew through a particularly intricate section of Shakespeare's "A Mid Summers Night Dream", the time came to move on to history. This probably made Arthur the most excited of the evening. He had been dying to probe Matthew since class about his paper topic. Being British, he had a sort of pride when people focused on the effects of the American Revolution on the British Empire.

As the night progressed, Arthur learned that Matthew was Canadian—though he had guessed as much from his accent. That was why he leaned towards the British side of the Revolution. They sat there chatting about history for a while but soon the conversation drifted to more generalized interests. Arthur was in heaven learning so much about his new friend.

He learned that Matthew loved to play hockey, but hadn't in years and this brought a pained look to the boy's eyes. Arthur was going to ask about it but Matthew quickly moved on. He went on to tell him about his love of maple syrup and polar bears. The fact that he dreamed of going over Niagara Falls in a barrel and that something called poutine was the best thing in the world. That Matthew loved tea, thought American "football" was boring and thought mythological creatures were interesting.

By the time they were packing up their belongings and getting ready to go, Arthur was in a very good mood. He was laughing at a joke Matthew had made at Francis' expense (though the shy boy was red about it afterwards) and then he sighed happily shouldering his satchel. The two began to walk out of the library.

"You know, I can't for the life of my figure you why Alfred doesn't like you that much." Arthur wondered out loud. He stopped dead in his tracks as he realized Matthew had frozen to the spot. There were very small tears in the corner of his eyes and Arthur could clearly see the hurt expression.

"Wha—What would make you think he doesn't like me? Does he talk aboot me or something?" Matthew asked, his voice cracking. Oh no, Arthur and his big mouth. At this moment he would rather kiss Snail-Breath then tell Matthew the truth. But the hole was already too deep. Arthur bit his lip.

"Actually, it's the opposite. He, well, he forgot you existed and doesn't mention you at all." Arthur said quietly. To his great surprise, Matthew relaxed and even smiled, resuming his walk down the hall. Arthur jogged in order to catch up with him.

"Yea, he's pretending to ignore me for years now. He is actually a very good little brother, he comes and checks on me every night. That's why I live on the same hall as you guys and why I have a single." Mathew rambled off, the small smile still on his lips. Arthur really wanted to know why Alfred felt the need to check on his older brother every night but there was a more pressing issue at hand.

"But Mattie, you don't understand. He specifically asked me not to be friends with you. He's not a good brother at all!" Arthur almost yelled but as they didn't need to be caught wandering the halls, he just whispered heatedly. Annoyingly, however, Matthew continued to smile.

"So he's still doing that too, eh? I figured as much. He's been doing that for years too, Mom as asked him to stop but he doesn't listen. He is only looking out for others that's all. You're…" He paused as they reached Arthur's door. The Canadian looked at him seriously in the eye, "You're going to be different, thought, right? You're not going to listen to him, are you?" Matthew asked. There was concern in his voice. Arthur immediately shook his head.

"No, of course not!" He responded forcefully. The produced a sigh of relief from Matthew.

"Thank goodness, see you in class, Arthur!" and with that promptly walked down the hall and disappeared into his room.

As Arthur entered his room, the smell of fresh cigarette smoke filling his nose, he began to worry about his new friend. Why was he so ok with his brother forgetting him and telling people to stay away? Arthur quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Lying there staring at the celling, listening to Francis snore, he let out a soft sigh.

Why was Matthew so different?

* * *

The next day, Arthur was struggling to stay awake in his morning class. It was on he shared with Alfred and Francis. Neither of them bothered to nudge him awake when the professor was trying to address him. That was rather embarrassing and left Arthur feeling even more aggravated towards his friends. When the professor allowed them the time to quietly talk amongst themselves, Arthur took the opportunity to round on the two. He was not going to let them get away with this, especially after getting to know Matthew so well last night.

Arthur's first target, Alfred.

"Oi, git!" He called, hastily crumpling up a piece of paper and chucking at the said American's head. "Why did you lie to me? You know exactly who your brother is and you have definitely never forgotten he goes to this school!" Arthur barked in a hush tone. Alfred shrugged with indifference, flicking the wad of paper back over with his pen.

"So he told you I check on him, huh? No big deal, I only do it cause Mom wants me too. Make sure he's having a good time here I guess. The kid is so shy though, it's hard for him to meet people." Alfred mused, head in one hand as if bored. The irony of his statement made Arthur angrier.

"Well, perhaps if you would quit telling people to stay away from him, you loon, he would have an easier go at making new friends!" Arthur hissed. "Why do you do that anyway? That's not at all like you, Alfred." Arthur asked in a quieter tone. It did worry him quite a bit that Alfred acted so odd about his brother. The man was usually friendly towards just about everyone and fiercely protective of people he felt close to. Did that mean he wasn't close to Matthew at all? Despite them being step brothers, Arthur expected a little more from the self-proclaimed hero.

In response, Arthur received another indifferent shrug and reciprocated with another paper ball to the head. The two were about to go at each other until Francis chimed in.

"Mon Dieu, are you still going on about your imaginary friend, Brows? Why will you not listen to moi when I tell you zhat makes you sound as crazy as people zhink you are, mon ami?" Francis quipped, not even bothering to look up from the doddle he was working on steadily in his notebook. At this point, Arthur was so irritated, flicked the Frenchman's ear, making him look up.

"Don't even, you twat, you know full well Mattie exists!" Arthur said, ignoring the groan that left Alfred when he heard Arthur use the affectionate nickname. Seriously, were both of his friends really this heartless? He refused to believe Francis of all people was choosing to willingly ignore someone. "He told me himself that he takes care of you when you are hopelessly intoxicated whilst in Gil's room! You've met him several times, wanker." Arthur nearly yelled. It was very hard to keep his voice down when he was so frustrated. The frustration grew with Francis' reply, or lack thereof in this case.

Looking up from his drawing, Francis smiled. "Zhe one who takes care of me is not zhis Mathieu person. Non…" He said, turning his attention over to Alfred. The two smiled at each other. "Zhe one who cares for moi is ma cher Alfred." He said lovingly. Alfred purred at him and the two leaned into each other. Presumably for a kiss, or another groping session, Arthur never could tell which was more likely with Francis involved. Either way, Arthur was now more than just a bit pissed off at the two for ignoring Matthew.

Luckily, there seemed to be some justice in the world. As the two moved closer to each other (in definite kiss mode as their lips had just brushed), the teacher loomed. They received a scolding about keeping their hands to themselves and a threat of detention if the behavior continued. Arthur couldn't help but to stifle a laugh behind his hand. Served them the inconsiderate jerks right. After that, Arthur left them alone, content to let them wallow in the embarrassment they brought on themselves.

Finally, they were released from class and Arthur gathered his belongings with a smug grin. Oh he was still mad at them but he was more pleased now. That was until he felt a tap on his shoulder as he left the room. He turned to find a very stern but sad looking Alfred.

"Artie, I'm begging ya. Leave my brother alone. Don't get too close to him." He said again. This enraged Arthur and he snarled at his friend.

"You are not his mother! I can see him if I choose to! Why are you being this way towards that poor boy? What could he possibly have done to you to make you hate him?" Arthur yelled, not bothering to keep his voice down. Several people turned to stare but he didn't care. Alfred, however, didn't back down but did lower his voice.

"Matthew is only going to end up breaking your heart, I know how you are. I don't want you to go through that. Please, just forget about him." Alfred said quietly. He turned and walked away like he had before.

This was crazy! Alfred was like a totally different person towards his brother! Was he resentful that he had come into the family and stolen attention away from him? Alfred seemed like the type that would get upset over that. But still, to want to keep people away from his brother and tell lies about him? Something was definitely wrong with Alfred.

Arthur slipped into his history class. He scanned the room for just about a half a second before he spotted the familiar blond hair with one unruly curl sitting in the back.. Matthew looked up at that moment and saw Arthur. Those kind purple eyes lite up and he smiled, happily waving at him. Arthur beamed back at his new friend and made his way over to sit with him again.

Seriously, how on earth could this sweet boy break anyone's heart?

* * *

Over the next few weeks, despite his increasingly bad sleeping habits (and Alfred's warning), Arthur faithfully showed up to study with Matthew. He began receiving tutoring from him instead of Ludwig and Kiku, likewise Arthur continued to give Matthew pointers in English. The nights were fun and Arthur came to like Matthew more and more.

Much more.

It was only a matter of time, Arthur knew it had been likely. He was rather lonely since his split with Gil and since Matthew had admitted to having a crush on Francis, the Brit had felt free to allow himself to develop a crush of his own. Trouble was, every time the shy Gentleman went to act on his feelings, the equally shy Canadian inadvertently blocked him. It wasn't his fault really, in a way, Arthur found it cute.

But frustrating. Until one night.

Poor Matthew was irritated. His English paper was proving too difficult for him. Arthur tired to help but Matthew shoed him away. Politely of course, Arthur had to smile at the apologetic look he was given. As he sat there, trying to work through his math homework on his own—just as irritated—he tried not to laugh at Matthew. He was very cute when flustered.

At the same moment, both of them slammed their writing utensils down and leaned their heads against the bookshelf. When their hands fell to their sides, the fingers brushed each other. Both boys jumped and pulled away, laughing nervously. But then Arthur realized this was his chance. Slowly, he inched his hand back over and wrapped it around Matthew's. The boy gasped but didn't pull away. They sat there like that for a few moments before to Arthur's complete surprise, Matthew slumped over to lean on his shoulder. Arthur's heart began to pound hard, this was more then he bargained for and he was nervous and excited. Matthew banged his head against Arthur's shoulder lightly.

"I. Hate. English. I can't do it at all, eh. I'll never be able to pass! Why bother?" Matthew whispered. The Brit's heart was about to beat out of his chest. Now. Make the move now, his heart urged his brain.

Cupping Matthew's face in his free hand and gently making the boy look up, Arthur smiled kindly.

"It's alright, you have me. I won't let you fail, love."

With that, Arthur leaned down and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Matthew once again gasped and blinked up at the Englishman. For a second he didn't move, just stared. Oh no. Arthur had made a mistake! He almost pulled away but then…

Matthew threw his arms around Arthur's neck and pulled him into a kiss on the lips.


End file.
